


When Vana Meets Kitty

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: When Vana Meets Kitty [1]
Category: Sidekick (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Vana remembers the day she meets Kitty.





	1. Chapter 1

Vana Glama was cleaning the attic with annoyance.

Vana thought Calm down Vana don't let Savannah and your father get it to you just take it easy.

But Vana saws a cute black cat.

Vana screamed

"I'm sorry i'm sorry i didn't mean to startled you"

Vana gulped "I'm Vana What's yours"

The black cat said "Kitty" as she turned into a Chinese girl with black hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

Vana's eyes widen in awe.

But Vana hears a harsh voice.

"Vanessa! Get your butt over here now!?"

Vana growled.

"Coming father"

Vana went to the kitchen but she sees her father and Savannah furious

"Uh-oh"


	2. Chapter 2

Vana tried to tell her father but he don't believe her.

Savannah think her younger sister is crazy.

Vana runned out of a house as it started to rain.

Vana run into a cemetery and started to cry.

But a ghostly butterfly flew to her.

Kitty walked to Vana.

Kitty meowed

"Kitty I don't wanna talk about it!"

Kitty purrs

"Kitty I'm sorry okay!? I don't know what's happening!?"

Kitty pat Vana's head with her hand"

Flashback closes

A teenage Vana puts a collar in the attic.

The End


End file.
